As Certain as Tomorrow
by ian123
Summary: Alex Rider is infected with a new disease by kidnappers with global plans for It. It seems that Alex's death is as certain as tomorrow. Set between Point Blank and Skeleton Key. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Drug Mad

Authors Note

Okay, my last fic, _Aqua Red_ wasn't that good. But I think this one has good potential. Rember to review please

Alex Rider had expected a warm welcome back from his mysterious disappearance from school for two weeks. To his peers and teachers at Brooklyn, he had a terrible case of the flu, but he really had been in the French Alps being shot at.

The only thing he got was a huge stack of missed work and annoyed teachers. The other students looked suspiciously at him and whispered about him behind his back. But last but not least, Skoda's regular drug heads were not happy at all with Skoda's arrest.

As Alex was unlocking his bike from the bike shed on the school yard, he was interrupted by Colin, one of Skoda's regulars.

"Hey Rider! I heard you ratted on Skoda!" he boomed as he pushed Alex on top of his bike, causing it to fall down on the next bike, causing the domino affect.

"We don't like tattle tales here," he hissed.

"Just back off," said Alex, picking up his bike, a custom made Condor Junior Roadracer.

Colin turned to his posse and said "Oh no! Save me from Alex Rider!" he yelled sarcastically.

Alex had already gotten on to his bike and pedaled out of the school yard by the time Colin had turned around.

"Lets got teach Rider some respect," he said as he and his friends were getting on to their bikes.

Alex hoped that he wasn't being followed by Colin and his crew. Even if he was, it didn't matter. He was a black belt and could easily take them out.

Just to make sure he wasn't being followed, he went down a number of different streets, all random.

He passed double decker busses and crowded streets filled with all different kinds of shops.

After five minutes of this, he stopped and looked behind him. There was no one. He could now go to his Chelsea home to attempt to catch up on the missed school work.

"Hello Alex Rider." The words hit his ears like daggers. A shiver went through his body as he turned around and saw that it was Colin who had spoken the words.

"You think you can lose us with a bunch of twists and turns? I thought you were smart Rider," he said.

"I really don't want to have to send you to the ER," replied Alex.

With this reply, Colin launched his fist towards Alex's face, which he easily blocked before kneeing Colin in the chin.

While he was stunned, Alex cycled away, towards his house. He dared a glance back and saw Colin and his gang hot on his tail.

Alex swerved farther out into the street, missing a hybrid by inches. He quickly avoided being hit by a bus and was on the other side of the street, following the traffic the other way.

His maneuver hadn't stopped Colin's pursuit. Alex went up to eight gear and his surroundings soon appeared as a multicolored blur.

A lady carrying five grocery bags was standing on the sidewalk waiting for the next bus. When Alex passed her, she fell back, causing her groceries to spill everywhere.

Alex couldn't worry about the woman now; he had to get away from Colin.

Alex turned down the next street, cutting off an SUV that stopped inches from him and his pursuers.

He saw that there was a large suspension bridge up ahead over the Thames. Alex decided to go over it.

Colin still hadn't given up. He was now very close to Alex, only a few meters away.

As he glanced back, he could see a grin on Colin's face as he drew out a switch blade from his pocket.

He aimed the blade right at Alex's head. He pulled back his arm and was about to release when he was jolted by a speed bump. The knife flew out of his hand and disappeared into the river below.

Alex once again crossed the street. He was bombarded with many angry motorists beeping their horns.

Colin tried to cross the street too. As he did, he heard one of his friends shout "No!"

He soon saw a huge bus in front of his face. He furiously tried to get out of the way, and he did. But the he slammed against the railing of the bridge and Newton's first law of motion came into affect. _An object at rest or traveling in uniform motion will remain at rest or traveling in uniform motion unless acted upon by a net force._

Colin was sent soaring off his bike and over the railing. He reached upward in a futile attempt to grab onto the edge before he was engulfed in blue.


	2. Another Blunt Meeting

Alex Rider soon found himself sitting in a leather chair and sucking on a peppermint in Alan Blunt's office on Liverpool Street.

Blunt was furious. "Do you realize Alex that this boy Colin is now dead?"

"Sir, I had nothing to do with his death. He was chasing me. Not the other way around. Now can I please go?"

"No, Alex, you may not. This is more serious than we feared. Instead of accepting that their son died because he was drug mad, Colin's parents want to sue you twenty three million dollars. This is of course absurd under the…."

"No it's not! Their son is dead! It doesn't matter if he was a drug addict. He still died. But you wouldn't feel his parent's pain because you're a cold hearted…"

"Alex!" Blunt roared. "We will refuse to allow them to sue you under one condition."

"Oh no! Another case of black mail! I'm not going anywhere crazy."

"It's not much, just an investigation into the disappearance of a boy at a school in the English country side. You would blend in perfectly. You probably wont find this boy and well have to tell the parents that he's…"

"You see! It takes you no pain to tell parents that their son is dead!"

"Please calm down Alex."

"I can't go. I have too much school work to catch up on."

"You can do that once you're done with this assignment. I won't take long, only a few days of search and then we'll turn it over to the police."

"Okay, but only for a few days."

As Alex walked to the subway station, he couldn't believe that he had just accepted to go on another mission.


	3. Annoying Information

Just and investigation. That's what they had told him two times before, and each time, he had almost been killed and uncovered a plan for world domination.

"So, are you the new kid?" asked the boy. He was chewing gum with his mouth open and made large smacking sounds with his lips each time he bit down.

"Yeah," said Alex. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Where did you live before you moved here?"

Alex was really getting annoyed. "Chelsea," said Alex, trying to stay calm.

"Cool, my uncle lives there. It's nice. Do you like the football club?"

"Yes, they're my favorite team," replied Alex. He was about to tell the kid to just shut up.

"Who's your favorite player?"

"John Terry."

"Do you play football?"

"Yes," said Alex, his voice was becoming recognizably louder.

"What position do you play?"

"Striker."

"But isn't Terry a fullback?"

"Yes! He is, but I like him because he's a great player. Now please be quiet!" yelled Alex at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want to talk," said the boy. "You just must be nervous from your move."

"Yes, that's it. I don't want to talk," said Alex, trying to calm down.

"You know, it's a bit odd that as soon as a boy disappears, another shows up a day later."

Alex suddenly was interested. "Do you know anything about his disappearance?"

"Well, I didn't know the kid very well. He's a friend of a friend. Even if you asked my friend he wouldn't know. The last anyone saw of him was when he had to go to the nurse because a bloody nose during English."

"What do you think happened?"

"Well he couldn't have just fallen down a rabbit hole. Why are you so interested? What are you a secret agent?"

"No, just curious." Alex new he couldn't ask too many questions. He wasn't really scared of the kid getting suspicious; he just didn't want people to think of him as an intruder of privacy.

"Look, if you're really interested, even though I can't see how anyone could be, I suggest you going to my friend. His name is Harry Robinson, the boy with red hair and a ton of freckles on his face," said the boy.

"Thank you," said Alex "and sorry once again for yelling."

"That's all right. My name is Richard by the way. I don't believe catching yours."

"Alex, Alex Rider," he said before getting up out of his seat. The bus had arrived, and so had Alex's next mission.


End file.
